how deep is love
by lovelovelove15
Summary: what if when edward came back in new moon he left again. bella is fine untill he comes back a third time. will she forgive and forget? or never want to see him again?
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

Mayhem. That's how you would describe the small forks mall. I haven't been here since that night.

He did it again. Left me and didn't look back. Edward. Edward Cullen.

Flashback

June 18th 7.56pm little Italy restaurant.

I was sat with the Cullen family in a reserved area of the best restaurant around.

The order was me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and the Carlisle on my left.

Everything was perfect. Or so I thought.

After our main meal Edward took me outside saying he wanted to talk to me about something.

"Bella, I don't love you any more I love someone else"

"What?" I gasped

"I'm sorry "he said

He stepped forward and kissed my head then turned and walked away.

End of Flash back.

And that was the last time I ever saw Edward Cullen and his family.


	2. chapter 1 not the same preview

**Hey guys thanks for the people that reviewed with nice comments. Last chapter was just to give you an idea of what has happened, I know the part about being in the mall didn't make much sense but I couldn't think of how to start it off. Please remember this is my first ever fanfic so if it is not great I'm sorry.**

**Please review if you like it. Ill try and update as often as possible the trouble for me is that I have twilight Spanish, cheerleading practice and teaching ks2 dancing. Also I don't own twilight or it characters. **

Chapter 1 Bpov

"Bella" I turned to see Mike Newton running towards me through the parking lot.

"Hey Mike" I said quietly

"So Bella was wondering if you would go on a date with me?"

"I'm not sure Mike"

"Oh it's ok" he said in a sad tone.

"Ok mike ill go out with you"

"Really"

"Yes" I replied

"Ill pick you up at 7"

"Ok see you then" he said and turned and walked away to his first class.

* * *

Beep beep

I sighed.

I took one last look in the mirror I had decided on black skinny jeans, black pump heels with 2 straps across the middle, a black camisole with a white across the shoulder top that had the words "fame" written across it in silver.

I grabbed my phone, keys and purse and walked outside.

Mike was leaned against his car.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey"

"Ready to go?"

I nodded and go in.

* * *

_At the cinema _


	3. autors note

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have got a big history exam in a month so I am trying to study for that and I will try to update soon. Sorry again.


	4. Chapter 1 not the same

**Hey guys thanks for the people that reviewed with nice comments. Last chapter was just to give you an idea of what has happened, I know the part about being in the mall didn't make much sense but I couldn't think of how to start it off. Please remember this is my first ever fanfic so if it is not great I'm sorry.**

**Please review if you like it. Ill try and update as often as possible the trouble for me is that I have twilight Spanish, cheerleading practice and teaching ks2 dancing. Also I don't own twilight or it characters. **

Chapter 1 Bpov

"Bella" I turned to see Mike Newton running towards me through the parking lot.

"Hey Mike" I said quietly

"So Bella was wondering if you would go on a date with me?"

"I'm not sure Mike"

"Oh it's ok" he said in a sad tone.

"Ok mike ill go out with you"

"Really"

"Yes" I replied

"Ill pick you up at 7"

"Ok see you then" he said and turned and walked away to his first class.

* * *

Beep beep

I sighed.

I took one last look in the mirror I had decided on black skinny jeans, black pump heels with 2 straps across the middle, a black camisole with a white across the shoulder top that had the words "fame" written across it in silver.

I grabbed my phone, keys and purse and walked outside.

Mike was leaned against his car.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey"

"Ready to go?"

I nodded and got in.

* * *

_At the cinema _

Mike kept trying to put his arm around my shoulders but I kept pushing it away it just didn't feel right. Deep down I knew it was because it wasn't HIM. It wasn't Edward.

After the film Mike drove me home we sat in his car for a minute saying goodbye.

"You look lovely tonight Bella" Mike said quietly

"Thanks, well I best be going inside now thanks for tonight bye" I said

"**Yea bye Bella" **

**I opened the car door then **

"**Hey Bella, do you want to go out with me again?" Mike said**

"**I don't know mike I only like you as a friend I'm sorry" I replyed**

"**Hey its ok I understand I hope we can do this again as just friends" **

"**Yea I would like that"**

**I got out and went inside while Mike drove away.**

**I was in the meadow he was next to me our hands joined together **

"**Bella" he breathed and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him.**

**He leaned in and so did I just as our lips were going to meet he was gone.**

"**Edward" I cried **

"**Bella" I heard his voice echo I turned round frantically trying to find him but he was no where to be seen **

"**I don't love you"**

"**No Edward"**

**I woke up startled. Tears streaming down my face. It was just dream. **

**I had a feeling of someone watching me.**

**I am thinking of doing the next chapter in Edwards pov so you get the view of what he is thinking. Review and tell me if you want me to stay with Bella's pov or go for Edwards. Thanks.**


End file.
